Sonic Riders Ascension
Overall Sonic Riders Ascension is a sequel to Sonic Free Riders and the fourth entry in the franchise. Players take will ride their new Ascension Gears through the deserts, jungles, forests, mountains, and massive cityscapes across Mobius to gain the right to face the final challenge, taking on Eggman's ultimate course, Mt. Ascension, a course so difficult, he guarantees no one will survive past the first checkpoint. Plot The Eggman Grand Prix is on once again and all the best of the best are participating. However, this time Eggman has a new challenge this time around in the form of a mountain trail so difficult, none of his test riders have made it down the course in one piece, or at all. None of the Emeralds will be wagered for the chance to ride this course. Nothing is on the line. Just win and get a chance to go down Mt. Ascension, simple as that. Competitors are given new Extreme Gears that no longer work on air. Instead they work as long as the user stays on them. These new boards, known as Ascension Gears, are given to the competitors along with a communication device known as a GPC, or Grand Prix Communicator.so they can call for a transport to each of the many courses. Gameplay All courses are downhill courses with a lot of gaps and shortcuts. THere are several new gameplay mechanics that separate it from games prior. These include: * New Trick System: Not tricks are allocated to actual buttons ** Nintendo Switch: Pressing L, R, SL and SR in any combination. Press X to Tweak ** Xbox One: Pressing LB, RB, LT, and RT in any combination. Press X to tweak ** PS4: L1, R1, L2, and R2 in any combination. Press Square to tweak ** New 3DS XL: R+Any Direction on the Circle Pad for basic tricks, L+Any Direction on the Circle Tricks for advanced tricks, Press X to tweak. ** PC: Depending on what controller you use. * The Tension System from Sonic Rush comes to Sonic Riders: Ascension: Players will be able to fill the Tension gauge by overtaking opponents and performing tricks. Simply doing the trick earns you Tension, holding the trick and combining them with other tricks or doing flips and spins will earn you more Tension. To use your built up Tension, hold down the boost button to activate and continue to sustain boosts by holding the button down. * Tension Takedowns: When using Tension, you can collide with other racers to knock them down and even earn more Tension to continue to use Tension longer. Be careful, the same can be done to you. Game Modes You have many game modes to play through, each giving you the chance to earn more characters, mode-exclusive courses, and gears. Some modes have exclusive characters that you can unlock in that mode only. * Quick Race: Jump into a race. The game will pick your character and the course for you. This can be changed in the Quick Race Setup menu in the front-end options menu. * Trick Attack: Choose the course and race down the course and get the best trick score you can. At the end, your score and the time it took you to reach the end will be calculated into your final score. Upload your score online to see how you did against your friends or the whole world. * Time Trials: Pick a course and character and race to the end. Pick up clocks to stop the clock for a brief time. At the end, your final time will be the time it took you to reach the end subtracted by the amount of clocks you collected along the way (each clock is 5 seconds off the clock). * Ascend the Peak: The main story mode. Each chapter of the story will give you a character to play as. Complete the chapter to unlock new boards for that character and courses and characters to use in the other modes. * Online: Connect online to play against other players or upload your times and trick scores. Online has three different modes ** High Flyer Games: Trick-based game modes like Halfpipe challenge and Super Pipe competition. ** Super Sonic Cup: Race-based game modes like Slalom and P2P (Point to Point) ** Tourney: Tournaments based on both races and tricks. Winning these will net you more rings to use offline to purchase new boards and outfits for your characters. Special Features * Console-exclusive characters or gear: ** Nintendo Consoles will receive: *** Link for beating the Ascend the Peak Mode *** Kirby for beating three levels in Trick Attack *** Samus for setting three Time Trials course records for three courses *** Princess Peach costume for Amy after completing her chapter in ATP mode *** Princess Daisy costume for Cream for finishing her chapter in ATP *** A Mario Bros. costume for Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles for completing their chapters in ATP ** PS4 will receive: *** Rachet for completing Ascend the Peak *** Parappa the Rapper for completing Trick Attack *** Sweet Tooth for Setting three Time Trial records for three different courses with a Power-type character. *** A PS4 controller themed board for completing ATP ** Xbox One: *** A Master Chief Helmet for all character for completing Ascend the Peak *** A Gears of War themed board for all character for beating Trick Attack with a Power-type character. *** A board that looks like an Xbox Duke controller for beating Time Trials with a Power-type character. ** Steam: *** Gordon Freeman for beating ATP *** A Medic costume for beating Trick attack with a Fly-type character. All non-exclusive characters * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Rouge * Eggman * Amy * Cream * Big * Omega * Shadow * Jet * Wave * Storm * Aiai * Nights Courses The game will include 16 courses each with 3 ways to get through them depending on the type your character is. You can unlock these by playing through ATP. # Seaside Coast # Emerald Beach # White Jungle # Eggman's Castle # Ice Caps Zone # Green Hill Zone # Water Palace # Jade Forest # Chaos Desert # Mystic Ruins # Station Square # Chao Speedway # Windy Ruins # Pumpkin Ridge # Twinkle Park # Mt. Ascension Mode-exclusive tracks These tracks are exclusive to the game mode you'll find them in! # Trick Attack ## Ascencion Pipes ## Station Square Sewage ## Windmill Valley ## Sky Canyon # Time Trials ## City Escape ## Sega City ## Camelot Soundtrack The soundtrack is a mixed bag of various genres. The one thing that brings them all together is the fact they will keep you in the game! # 5/4-Gorllaz # Strobelite-Gorillaz # Mama-EXO # Mr. Jinx-Quarashi # Fine Again-Seether # Roun' the Globe-Nappy Roots # Way Away-Yellow Card # I Wait-DAY6 # Take Me Now-FTISLAND # Face to Face-Daft Punk # Harder Batter Faster Stronger-Daft Punk # Epic-Faith No More # Wait-Earshot # Key to Gramercy Park-Deadsy # Blackout-Breath Carolina # Battle Symphony-Linkin Park # We Made it-Busta Rhymes ft. Linkin Park # Sucker for Pain-Lil Wayne and Wiz Khalifa (with Logic and Ty Dolla $ign feat. X Ambassadors) Category:Games